User talk:Toothless100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:Toothless100 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:32, August 21, 2011 I see you wasted no time. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 19:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) You know what I mean :P Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 19:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Daleks? No. Do you REALLY think it would be that easy? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 19:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Precisely. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 19:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. I just saw your message on my talk, and thought i would say hello. Do you know if anyone else is working on this wiki, because it seems sort of abondened. --TheNewDoctor 09:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Go here I didn't want to do this on wikia for a boring reason, so I have made this website to try to publish all my episodes on, as short stories. www.thenewdoctoradventures.blogspot.com Sure, but I want to get to my third episode before starting work on series 2. Also, I made this page, Series 2 (TNDA). Hello Hi, I'm Pinguinus! You may know me from the Multiverses Wiki. Or you may not. :) Anyway, I'm here to ask about that collaborative series you're working on with the New Doctor. I noticed that there are some empty slots... mind if I fill one of them? Also, your work, "Dalek Invasion of Earth: 2012" is the first ever featured article on Post-Apocalyptic Fanon. I thought you would find that interesting. :) Pinguinus impennis 01:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I want a general idea about what you want out of your Dalek Empire trailer. Basically, Daleks, Daleks, and more Daleks? Do you want Davros and the Emperor to appear? What companions do you want in it? Any other aliens? Pinguinus impennis 17:20, November 11, 2011 (UTC) http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/trailermaker/view/7iywp3. Here it is. Unfortunately I couldn't get Matt Smith or the Silurians. Even so, I did the best I could. Tell me if there's anything you want changed about it. Pinguinus impennis 13:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Cyberman Text Hi, I'm here asking your opinion on what I should use as cyberman text. Should I use normal text for them: "All adversaries must be deleted." Or should I use bold text: "All adversaries must be deleted." Well? What do you think? Pinguinus impennis 14:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your opinion. Yes, that question was trivial. However, I respect your authority on these matters, so I bring all of my trivial questions about Doctor Who fanfiction to you. :) Pinguinus impennis 16:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Favor Hello. I know you don't edit here anymore, but see, this is a favor... Remember the New Series I was working on? Yeah. Could you please go to the Pilot and erase every word I wrote of it. I'd do it myself, but erasing text is difficult on my current machine. Pinguinus impennis 13:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC)